Valentine's Day
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Pue Valentine's Day crack... in which things are perfect, as always on this day Puzzleshipping with hints of puppyshipping.


**Author's Note: Most of this is meant to be read in a sarcastic voice. I honestly hate Valentine's Day because it reminds me of how pitifully single I am, so I'm writing this as a form of pure crack. I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed, I'm trying to make sure I'm actually able to get it out today ^_^ So, enjoy. Also, there is a reference to the movie Frozen in here that if you don't get, you might think I'm being a mean authoress for a second. I'll explain that it was a reference to the movie right after it happens, though. I don't own YuGiOh.**

The sun bringing warmth through the curtains made the small bed extra cozy, and Yuugi snuggled further into his pillow. The smell of warm chocolate chip cookies soon roused him from his sleep, and his eyes snapped open as the realization of the day dawned on him.

Today was Valentine's Day! He'd been waiting forever for the day to finally get here. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just _knew_ that today had been the day he would finally get Yami Sennen to be his boyfriend.

He'd had a huge crush on Yami almost since the day that they met, but he'd always been too shy and awkward to admit it. He was tall, handsome, funny, and... well, he honestly felt like Yuugi's other half. For the last year, Yami and him had been getting closer, and he felt like their bond had been moving out of the friendship zone.

On any typical day, Yuugi would never have the guts to admit his love for Yami, but today? Today was different. Today was February the 14th, and that gave him strength. For reasons. It must have been that Cupid's arrows were flying and birds were chirping and love was in the air. He wasn't sure _why_ love chose today of all days to decide to torment the single, but hey, who was he to question it?

He inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened when he realized that the smell of chocolate was also accompanied by the smell of something burning. Oh great, somebody let Jonouchi touch the stove again.

He sprung up from his bed and walked calmly down the hallway, stopping to unhook the fire extinguisher from the wall as he went. He stumbled into the kitchen with an 'I'm so done' look prominent on his face as he surveyed the damage.

Jonouchi was standing in front of him with a small oven mitt, trying to keep himself from catching on fire and put out the flames that lept up from the stove. Of course, since the day called for it, even the fire was burning in the shape of a giant heart. Of course, it was an anatomically correct human heart, but hey, nothing's perfect.

Jonouchi patted the flames gently, but they just wouldn't go away. As hard as he tried, fanning them and trying to deprive them of oxygen and even kindly asking them to stop spreading destruction all over the kitchen, but they just kept leaping higher. Yuugi sighed and stepped in, pulling the trigger on the fire extinguisher and aiming it at the flames, watching as they dissappeared. When he was certain they were all out, he slowly put down the fire extinguisher and walked to the cabinet, grabbing his mug and pouring himself a glass of coffee.

"Sorry. Again." Jonouchi said sheepishly.

"Don't appologize to me, I'm not the one covered in fire extinguisher juice." Yuugi said, shrugging. He was used to waking up to this by now, ever since Jonouchi had moved into the game shop a couple months back. He took a sip of his coffee, before he glanced at the clock and realized that he had to go and get ready. "I'm gonna go change now." He said, nodding to Joey.

Their school had decided that Valentine's Day, technicallycounting as a national holiday, should be a day off for the kids. Yuugi was incredibly grateful for this little blessing, because it gave him the day to spend with Yami. As soon as they found out that they would have the day off, he suggested that they hang out to avoid being lonely. Yami had accepted (as Yuugi had known he would, thanks to the magic of Valentine's Day) and they had decided to go and get something to eat and then go to the movies.

"Okay then. Fine! Ditch me to go prepare for your date!" Jonouchi said, faking that he was hurt. Yuugi rolled his eyes as he walked away. Jonouchi's own boyfriend, Seto, (because of course at least four of them have to be gay. This _is_ fanfiction)would be over soon to spend the day with his puppy.

"It's not technically a date." He mumbled under his breath as he walked back down the hallway. Soon, he was occupied with trying to pick out what to wear.

Which, of course, was stupid because his wardrobe consisted of like two different outfits and pajamas.

Yuugi decided to go with the leather (you know exactly what I'm talking about) taking a couple of seconds to add some bracelets (Yami had once commented that he enjoyed seeing them on Yuugi) before he moved on to trying to tame his hair. He brushed it this way and that for ten straight minutes before he gave up, grabbing his usual spiking gel and putting a thin layer in his hair to keep the frizz from making an attack. Finally, he added a thin layer of eyeliner in the hopes that it would highlight his eyes.

Just as he was finished, he heard a knock at the door. He immediately dropped the eye liner and ran out to the living room, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the door and looking out the peep hole to make sure it was for him. Seeing that Yami was indeed waiting for him outside, he pulled back and adjusted his shirt, straightening up proudly before swinging it open with a happy smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" Yami questioned. Yuugi thought that he looked absolutely georgeous, his tanned skin radiating youth and... well, good things? Whatever it was, Yuugi liked it. He liked it quite a lot.

"Of course." Yuugi said, smiling broadly. Yami held an arm out in invintation and Yuugi blushed, holding out his own arm to thread into his partner's before they both started to walk together down the busy street. With Yami acting so chivalrous, Yuugi felt like he could just confess his love right then and not be nervous at all!

The streets were lined with nice and interesting restraunts, but Yami had his mind dead set on a coffee shop that he had heard about. Seto had actually recommended it because he had gone there with Joey, so he knew that it was bound to be great. They walked in to the small room, one with four tables, two booths, and a homey atmosphere. Every other place they had passed was packed with young couples and full of other people, but they were both surprised to find the tables empty.

They had managed to find the only empty place on Valentine's Day! Talk about plot convenience-er, I mean... Fate and destiny that surely wished them together on this awesome day.

Yami scooted into his side of the booth, (they had selected one in the back) and Yuugi smiled a little as he saw how cute Yami looked when he was thinking. Yami was currently mulling over the menue, his lips pursed ever so slightly. They were pink and slightly chapped, and all Yuugi could think about right then was how those lips would feel against his own.

"So, do you see anything you like?" Yami asked in a smooth voice, silky as satin. Yuugi could almost detect a second meaning behind his words, but he dissmissed it as himself blowing things out of proportions. He quickly glanced down at the menu before realizing that he didn't know what most of the things were, and he frowned a bit.

"Not really, is there anything that you would recommend?" He asked, making himself sound extra civilized to try and lighten the mood. Yami smiled and sat up straighter, as if to mock the pompous "rich crowd". His eyes flickered with a certain kind of mischief that he only really let out when he was around Yuugi.

"Well, sir," He said, drawing out the sounds dramatically, "I'd go with the caviar and soufle. That," He said, slowly fading out of the act. Yuugi supressed the urge to roll his eyes at how overdone it was, "Or we could just share a milkshake." He suggested seriously.

Yuugi's heart thumped a little faster than it should have in his chest, and he looked away. He knew it was girly to think about it that way, but sharing a milkshake was a little romantic, wasn't it? He nodded his head, playing it off as if there weren't butterflies swirling around in his stomach at the idea.

"Sure, what flavor? Does chocolate sound good to you?" He proposed. Yami shut the menu dramatically, nodding his head.

"Then it's settled." He declared, smiling sweetly, "One chocolate milkshake please!" He reuested. Since the shop was small, the woman working the counter had no problem hearing his request, and she set straight to work on getting everything ready to prepare the shake. In the meanwhile, Yami and Yuugi talked for the time being.

"So, how are you this fine day?" Yami asked, leaning back in his seat and letting his eyes flash a bit as he stared straight into Yuugi's soul. Yuugi smiled a bit, feeling himself get happier just from Yami's presence.

"Oh, good I suppose. You?" He asked. Their eyes met, and Yami didn't look away as he responded.

"I'm always good when I'm with you." He responded honestly. Yuugi had been mentally counting the seconds of eye contact, and they were up to seven in a row. You'd expect something like that to be uncomfrotable, but somehow it just felt right between them. They were interupted by the clack of high heels against the floor as the waitress came and sat down their drink, a large glass cup with two straws sticking out of the top.

"Well aren't you two just the darndest thing?" She asked in a sweet southern bell accent. "How long have you two been together?"

Yuugi felt his face lightly shade and he cleared his throat to correct her, but Yami beat him to talking.

"Six months." He said, reaching over to grab Yuugi's hand. Yuugi's head whipped around to stare at Yami in shock, his eyes widening in hope and confusion. The waitress put her hand over her heart as if it was just the sweetest thing.

"Awww, well aint that nice? If you need anything else just yell." She said, giving them a wink. She walked away, and Yuugi waited until she was gone to find his voice.

"Why did you tell her that we were a couple?" He asked, tilting his head to the side just a bit. Yami laughed and shrugged, leaning forward to take a long sip of the milkshake in front of him. Yuugi waited patiently for his answer, and he wasn't going to give up until he had one. Yami saw this, so he decided to respond.

"I figured we might as well. We're not too far from it anyways." He teased, glancing towards the place where their hands still layed. "After all, we _are_ kind of holding hands."

Yuugi glanced down at their hands to see that it was true. He nodded a little, nervous, but he didn't take his hand away. Yami didn't seen to feel inclined to do that either, so they just sat their and sipped on the milkshake, lightly holding hands the entire time.

After that, they were off to the movies. The walk was short and quiet, but they had grown accustomed to the fact that there would be silences in the conversation sometimes. The cool air from inside the theatre felt great on their skin as they strolled through the door. Yami suggested that they see Frozen, and Yuugi decided that it sounded like a wonderful idea. The ideal date movie, if you asked him.

They filed into the theatre, somehow able to find fairly secluded seats in the back of the theatre. They sat down and snuggled in just as the movie started, Yuugi letting his head fall naturally onto Yami's shoulder, and he felt a warm nuzzle as Yami placed his own head on top of Yuugi's.

"Did I tell you yet that you look really great today?" Yami mumbled. Yuugi smiled a bit, feeling some happiness growing within him. Yami was hitting on him! This entire day so far felt like a dream come true, and he knew that it just _had_ to be because no day was as special for love as Febuary 14th was.

"Why thank you, you look pretty good yourself." Yuugi said, being entirely honest. He always thought that Yami looked good, even on days when Yami felt like he looked his worst. Love will do that to you; make you attracted to someone no matter how hiddeous they look in the mornings. Not that Yami looked hiddeous in the mornings, that was just an example.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, wanting to enjoy the film rather than chat and possibly annoy the others in the theatre. Yami did, about halway through the movie, grab Yuugi's hand. Yuugi smiled a bit and leaned into his shoulder more, giving Yami's hand a small squeeze.

When the movie was done, it was three o'clock.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Yami asked. Yuugi thought. Just then, he saw a nice bench with an advertisement for a romantic garden. That's plot convenience for you! Plus, on Valentine's Day everyone knows that the most romantic thing possible will always magically happen because Cupid's pissing on everything- er, I mean, spreading the love around.

"How about we go there?" Yuugi suggested, smiling. Yami shook his head in agreement. They walked there together hand in hand, neither questioning the fact that they were openly flirting despite the fact that they hadn't ever been so blatant about it before. They walked until they approached the garden, and went under a large white overhang with pink and red flowers spilling out of it and into the air. The fragrances fromn all around were fascinating and refreshing, and Yuugi gave a soft hum of appreciation.

They walked hand in hand as they passed rose bush after rose bush, until Yami got an idea. He let go of Yuugi's hand, (Yuugi frowning in dissapointment as he did) and walked over to the bush, picking a rose from it and turning around to hand it to Yuugi. Yuugi pretended to faint and Yami caught him, and they both blushed at the physical contact.

The walk was actually fairly short, but neither of them really wanted it to be over. There was a small balcony near the exit, so Yuugi stopped there, looking down. A cherry blossom tree hung above them and the pink petals calmly came off in the breeze. A holy light seemed to hit them right in that moment, and they were both bathed in sunlight like it was a spotlight searching for them. Yuugi imagined that it was like a kiss cam for them.

He knew that it would be the perfect time to confess his love. Yami's eyes seemed to be begging him silently to admit it, to seal their lips in a kiss and never again live without the other's love. He felt a kind of calm peace wash over him and he smiled, knowing that it was just the right time to ask. He opened his mouth and said-

"Let's go home now, okay?" He blurted out. Yami frowned a little but he nodded his head, and started to lead them out of the garden.

Yuugi was kicking himself the entire way back home for the horrendous fail. He mentally made a note to hate Valentine's Day from now on. He hadn't been able to conquer his fears, he was just as scared as he always was when it came to things like this. There was nothing special about today, and he wasn't about to confess anything.

They approached his house and he opened the door without reservations, figuring that Yami would come inside. Jonouchi and Kaiba were stretched out lazily on the couch (Kaiba looking relaxed for once) and playing video games intently.

"So, how'd your guys' date go?" Jonouchi shouted, most of his concentration on the game. Yuugi felt his shoulders sag and he pretended to be annoyed rather than slightly embarassed and dissapointed.

"It wasn't a date!" He called out, walking into the kitchen. Yami followed him as he expected, and he got into the fridge and pulled out two pops. He heard some motion in the other room and an exchanging of words, and Jonouchi was in the kitchen. Yuugi handed one of the sodas to Yami.

"Hey there Jonouchi. I see you cought the oven on fire again." Yami said, gesturing to the still slightly wet fire extinguishing foam that was on the floor. Joey sighed.

"Hey there Yami. I see neither you or Yuugi have gotten up the courage to admit your latent homosexual feelings towards each other." Joey said, smiling. Yami choked on his pop. "By the way, me and Kaiba talked while you two were out." He admitted sheepishly before his face turned mischevious, "You two were both going to tell each other you liked each other today. Have fun!" He waved, dashing out of the kitchen. Yuugi's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You-!" They both accused at the same time. They both paused, entirely silent for a moment, while they both mulled the possibility over. They both reached a conclusion at the same time, and their faces broke into wide grins at the information.

"So you really feel the same way?" Yami asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Yuugi answered by grabbing Yami's collar and yanking him roughly into a kiss.

A few minutes later, (both of them had to take a moment to adjust clothing and unmangle their tangled hair from where hands had been everywhere) they both walked out into the living room, smiles on their faces and fingers interwoven.

Seto was leaning over Joey with both of their lips slightly parted, and he glanced up to see Yami and Yuugi. Seto gave a small wink (slightly uncharacteristic of him) before he suddenly pulled away.

"Oh, Joey." He said, "If only somebody loved you." He sighed. Joey's face took on the same appearance that Yuugi's had earlier, 'I'm so done with this' and he got up off of the couch, stomping out of the room in an angry manner. Seto gave a low chuckle, and Yuugi shook his head. Those two were idiots.

"You've pissed off your boyfriend." Yami pointed out. Seto shrugged, still smirking.

"He's seen the movie, he knows the joke. He'll get over it in a minute." He announced, sounding sure of himself. Yami and Yuugi took a seat as Seto took out his phone and responded to some emails, waiting for Joey to come back.

Seto appeared to be right about him getting over it, because as soon as he stomped back into the room, he grabbed Seto's shirt collar and made sure that they got that kiss. Although he muttered something against Kaiba's lips that sounded suspiciously like, 'douche-bag'.


End file.
